


A Snowfell Star Arises

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Insecurity, Lightsabers, M/M, Minor Violence, Minor Vision of Dead People, Nightmares, Self-Worth Issues, Snow, Supportive Poe Dameron, dont post to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Most nights, Finn has nightmares about his past as a Stormtrooper.But the darkest nightmares are just that, and Poe is always there for him when he awakens.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	A Snowfell Star Arises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts).



Trapped in a white shell.

Finn never thought he’d return to that hollow husk, a remnant of servitude. His armoured Stormtrooper body, with not a sliver of his skin visible, stood in the middle of a solace forest, surrounded by tall, towering trees, everything blanked by snow.

The darkened skies obscured any hint of whether day or night existed, only the never ending snowfall accompanying him.

But each flake did a poor job, leaving him even frozen and alone.

He blinked, and for a terrifying moment, the scenery changed, like a grained flicker from an old film. Even for that brief second, the countless corpses encircled around him were undeniable.

With every blink, the illusion lasted longer until the nightmarish vision became his reality, the blood soaked bodies being the only violent shade in the entire forest.

Including his own gloved hands.

By his feet, a dead lightsaber he failed to wield, and the familiar faces of two loved ones.

FN-2187 screamed.

xxx

Star sweat glistened on his brow, as he shot up in the bedroom, separated from the bone chilling forest. The snow melted, revealing only warm sheets, and the dim glow from the bedside lamp.

Everything had gone, nothing oppressive from the white nightmare, except his rapidly beating heart and his skin soaked in adrenaline.

The forest, the snow, his bloody hands still trembling.

Gone.

Only soothing, calm earthly colours in a very familiar bedroom and a gentle hand upon his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. Gentle, gentle, breaths, he reminded himself.

Until the shivering panic left him in an exhausted shell, helpless in the arms of his rock.

“Hey, it’s alright. I’ve got you.”

The first thing he saw were those dark eyes, softened by concern. In the throes of a nightmare, there was something strangely secure about them, like moss covered ground.

He fell into Poe’s awaiting embrace where he truly felt like himself, alive and liberated from his darkest fears. Since the day he received his boyfriend’s comforting jacket, he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into a spell he was unable to awaken from.

“You’re not a number anymore, Finn. You’re you, and you’re not alone, okay?”

As Poe’s arms gently wrapped around him, holding him close, and whispering away the ghosts of his past, Finn felt safe for the first time, loved for who he was. With reassuring kisses, he  _ existed _ , to plan his own destiny.

He was  _ alive _ , and he chose to spend it with Poe.

When he eventually returned to the realm of sleep, in that same forest, the shattered remains of a broken Stormtrooper armour slowly began to disappear beneath the layers of snow.

In the distance, two shadows held hands, between them, a beam of blue light in the darkness, every nearby snowflake glowing like azure fireflies in the night.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Poe smiled, holding the lightsaber upright with him. “You’re a good man, Finn.  _ My _ man.”

Finn’s own smile caught the gentle blue glow, illuminated with heavenly light. As radiant as the lightsaber in their hands was, nothing shone brighter in the entire galaxy than Finn and Poe’s unwavering love and trust in one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my girlfriend, LightOfTheLucii, for her Birthday, and all her happiness towards the ship. I hope you like it, and have a wonderful day. 💖
> 
> This takes on a slightly more angsty start since I wanted to delve into the baggage and horrors that might accompany Finn after his Stormtrooper days. He might also have insecurities about “being worthy” to the team, and himself, represented in the inactive lightsaber in his dream. The snow forest had to make a comeback because that whole fight scene in The Force Awakens is visually and symbolically stunning.
> 
> And supportive Poe is there to hug the nightmares away, at least for one night. 🧡
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🧡


End file.
